boggardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Trash
'Recycling' (in the Blue bins and beyond) Here's the details on what they'll take at the curb: http://www.co.orange.nc.us/recycling/apartment.asp No Cardboard. It's kind of crappy because everyone else on the street can put cardboard by the curb, but for some unknown reason as a multi-family dwelling we're not supposed to put corrugated cardboard in the blue bins or dumpster or curb... we're supposed to take them to a cardboard recycling bin or we can remove all the tape and use them to kill poison ivy in the back, heaping mulch or yard clippings on them. Batteries, Wood scraps & pallets, Metal, appliances and all sorts of other things can be recycled at the Orange County Solid Waste Convenience Centers; one is on Eubanks Rd. Mercury containing things, paint and the like can be taken to Household Hazardous Wastes on Eubanks. 'Reuse' *Really, Really Free Market on the first Saturday afternoon of every month at Carrboro Town Commons. *Salvage Sheds located at Orange County Solid Waste Convenience Centers (except Bradshaw Quarry). *FreeCycleOrange is an online community of reusers-- you have to first join the "Yahoo" group but after that you can post materials to give away or take advantage of what others are offering. *ReCYCLEry for everything bicycle related. They even patch old inner tubes. *PTA Thrift Shop and Club Nova on W. Main Street take and sell clothing, furniture, books and other household items except mattresses and children's toys. *Habitat for Humanity Restore, Durham takes & sells gently used furniture and other home hardware. *ReUse Warehouse - all sorts of construction/home hardware salvage. *The Scrap Exchange - creative odds and ends including paints. *Craigslist for sale or free. Curb alerts are fine as long as you take responsibility for disposal if no one comes. *Community Yard Sale! 'Compost!' Grasses & weeds (especially those with seeds), fruits, grains and veggies can be spread in the chicken run and serve as both food and mulch layer for scratching and building healthy soil. All other or mixed food waste can be put in the compost pile outside of the fence between the garden and trees/street. The key to building healthy soil is the compost's ability to breakdown and produce heat that kills harmful bacteria thereby it is important to bury or cover whatever you put in there with straw or grass clippings and also to break up more woody plants. Aerating the pile by turning the compost with a pitch fork every so often helps this process. Avoid putting weeds that have gone to seed and pet (cat & dog) poop into the compost. Rabbit, chicken, cow and horse manure are all acceptable things to mix in the compost if the animals aren't taking vitamin supplements or the manure hasn't been limed. 'Branches, Limbs, etc' Yard waste pickups are 2x a month, the 1st and 3rd Monday. Limbs up to 3 feet long and 4 inches in diameter will be collected in a pile. 'Trash' Pick up on Wednesdays unless holiday. Make sure rolling bins are accessible for easy dumping by truck. Take large or bulky items to dumpster in Estes Park or elsewhere.